


Philematology

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 亲吻是Kiss，而“亲吻学”是Philematology；古希腊语代表“尘世的爱”。关于他们之间的第一个吻，和那之后的两个吻。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Philematology

**1** **、紫藤**

亚茨拉菲尔第一次亲吻克鲁利时，他们都不知道这行为代表什么意思。

那时候亚当和夏娃刚被赶出伊甸园没多久，他们穿过沙漠，在黄沙尽头找到河流和绿洲，然后于绿荫处安顿下来。亚茨拉菲尔没什么别的地方可去。他和人类一样，都是第一次来到这颗星球、第一次走出伊甸园洁白的高墙。

天使在大概五天后来到绿洲，没过多久就在一片林地里遇见了那条蛇。当时他还叫克蠕戾。

那时候是春天，树木枝干上缠绕着几株紫藤，一串串蝶形花朵从树冠上垂落下来，染着深浅不一的紫色。

克蠕戾在看一株特别茂盛的紫藤，仰着头，蓬松柔软的红头发披在身后，有几片淡紫色花瓣落在上面。他看得出神，眼睛睁得很大，繁茂枝叶间透过来的碎光被盛在金色眼睛里。

亚茨拉菲尔顿住脚步，不知道自己该不该上去打招呼。首先，天使似乎不太应该主动和恶魔打招呼；其次，克蠕戾仰着头看紫藤花的样子特别美，他想多看一会儿。

恶魔在黑袍子外面裹了一块灰亚麻布，不知道具体用途是什么，但挺好看，把他锈红色的头发衬得非常漂亮。他鬓角边有几缕不那么听话的碎发，蛇形纹身就在几缕碎发间若隐若现。

克蠕戾伸手去碰淡紫色的蝶形花朵。他歪着头，一开始小心翼翼，用指尖沿着花瓣外沿向内勾勒。然后他慢慢大胆起来，用手指掐住一株紫藤，将满满当当的一串花朵拉向自己。他凑得更近，眼睛一眨不眨，还皱着鼻子用力嗅了嗅。

亚茨拉菲尔也想知道那花朵摸起来是什么感觉、闻起来是什么味儿的。这里全都是他在天堂时不曾见过的东西。

克蠕戾又嗅了嗅紫藤花，然后他伸出舌头——细长分叉的蛇信子——小心翼翼地在花蕊上舔了舔。

亚茨拉菲尔不清楚自己当时是笑了，还是发出了一声类似“噢”这样的感慨，总之他发出了一点声音。听到声音的恶魔飞快向这边看过来。他手里还掐着那株紫藤，眼睛一眨不眨，转身时长发划出漂亮的红色弧线。

那段时间他们一同居住在沙漠边缘的绿洲里。

亚当夏娃并没注意到这两名非人类的存在。他们用树枝和干草搭起简易小屋，夏娃在小屋里诞下她的第一个孩子。没过多久，那孩子便开始在小屋周围爬行，发出“咿——呀呀”的稚嫩叫声。

当时亚茨拉菲尔坐在一棵树粗壮的枝干上，非常惬意地让细枝嫩叶替自己梳理翅膀。他对身边的恶魔说：“显而易见，我们的工作都和‘人间’以及‘人类’有关。”

“所以我们哪儿也去不了，只能盯着——”克蠕戾用下巴指了指夏娃和她的孩子，“还不能让他们发现。”

“没错。”亚茨拉菲尔点头，悄悄在树干上蹭翅膀，这么蹭很舒服，“我猜我们共处的日子不会太短。”

克蠕戾咬着下唇露出一个大概称得上是“笑”的表情：“我觉得你最好象征性地跟我打上一架，驱魔什么的。如果你那边发现你和一个恶魔混在一起，结果应该不会太好。”

“不好意思，什么？”天使认真思考了两秒钟这一提议的可行性，“不，我不会跟你打架的，也不会驱逐你。”

“你的上级对此不会有什么意见吗？我无所谓，我可以跟我的上级解释说自己在诱惑一个天使，在诱惑你堕落，他们绝对会信的。”

“那我可以——”亚茨拉菲尔想起加百列的脸，不大高兴地扁着嘴转了转眼睛，“我可以跟他们说，我必须紧紧盯着你，免得你去伤害可怜的人类。”

“你不如去阻止人类幼崽伤害其他动物。”克蠕戾指了指那个婴儿。

夏娃的孩子在“伤害”一只兔子，主要是冲兔子手舞足蹈、吱哇乱叫。亚茨拉菲尔又认真思考了一会儿这个提议，然后他发现自己被耍了。

“你在逗弄我。”天使侧过身，委屈地扇了扇翅膀。

克蠕戾翻了个身倒挂下去，用腿弯勾着树干荡秋千，看起来特别开心、非常得意。

最初的日子里，他们和人类一样充满好奇。

人间和天堂或者地狱都不一样，他们走出伊甸园的高墙，行走在崭新的星球上。亚茨拉菲尔发现克蠕戾似乎很喜欢植物，那条蛇每天会花大量时间观察树木、藤蔓、花朵甚至路边的杂草，他也特别喜欢往植物茂盛的地方钻。

亚茨拉菲尔喜欢看他往林子里钻的样子。

他赤脚踩过草地，步子轻快，在灌木和高大乔木之间灵活地穿梭，用手拨开挡在面前的藤蔓。他看起来漫不经心，动作又异常灵敏利落，肢体动作呈现一种怪异的优雅感。

你会觉得这人真奇怪，同时又不得不承认，他可实在是迷人。

枝叶挡住他下颌流利的线条，被切割成斑点和碎屑的阳光落在漂亮的高颧骨上。克蠕戾会用他溶金一样的眼睛去追逐一只蝴蝶、一只蜂鸟、一朵在枝头绽放的花，或者林间氤氲的光和游移不定的风。风经过的时候，所有嫩叶、细枝和弯曲的藤蔓，都摇摆着抚摸他蓬松的红发。

像金星将云朵燃烧那样的一团红发。

那片林子里有很多紫藤，它们垂下来的样子像一片瀑布，阳光也被这深浅不一的紫色切割。克蠕戾尤其喜欢紫藤。他会像之前那样抬头仔细观察它们蝶形的花朵，会用两根手指掐一株开得正旺的紫藤仔细端详。

他有时候会一头扎进呈现美妙渐变的紫色瀑布里，让锈红色的头发像风一样在这片瀑布里穿梭——一段时间后他又从瀑布里钻出来，头发乱蓬蓬，发丝和衣袍上都沾着花瓣。他就这样冲亚茨拉菲尔笑。

更多的时候，他和天使并肩躺在草地上。他们什么也不做，就只是并肩躺在那，躺在那看悬在头顶的一大片紫藤花。

亚茨拉菲尔发现，他总会忘记克蠕戾是个恶魔，总会忘记他们分别来自不同阵营。确切来说是对立阵营，理论上来说应该势不两立。而且就目前而言，他很难把克蠕戾的所作所为和“恶魔”联系在一起。

自从离开伊甸园，他把绝大多数时间都花在散步、晒太阳、睡觉以及欣赏植物上。他有时候会问亚茨拉菲尔一些古怪刁钻的问题，会时不时质疑上帝的决定与不可言喻之伟大计划，但每次都会在最恰当的时候转移话题，从不会让天使陷入彻底尴尬的境地。这段时间以来克蠕戾所做的最过分的事情，大概是吐出蛇信子恐吓林中小动物，或者冲着把他绊了个跟头的石头大吼大叫。

说实话，真不能算是特别邪恶。

亚茨拉菲尔躺在紫藤花瀑布下眨眼睛。“忘记克蠕戾是个恶魔”这件事情非常简单，而在他忘记这一点的时候，克蠕戾就只是克蠕戾。

或许，是这颗星球上跟他共同点最多的造物。唯一一个。

天使翻了个身，侧躺在草地上：“你觉得人类怎样？”

这个问题有点突兀。克蠕戾正犯困，他懒洋洋地揉着眼睛回答：“人类挺好。看起来跟我们差不多，但更有趣。”

“为什么？”亚茨拉菲尔又翻了个身。现在他用肘部撑着身体趴在地面上，把柔软肚皮贴在同样柔软的草地上。

“你看，他们会做很多非常神奇的事情。”克蠕戾把双手举过头顶抻了个懒腰，“他们要吃东西、喝水、睡觉。”

“我们也可以这么做。”

“对，我们可以，但不必。”克蠕戾开始抓头发玩。他懒洋洋地让十指在发丝间穿梭，感觉刚刚有几朵紫藤掉下来落在了自己的头发上：“这不一样。”

亚茨拉菲尔托着下巴想了一会儿，觉得这有道理。他喜欢睡觉，也喜欢进食，甜滋滋的果子吃起来美味极了。可他这么做全然是出于“喜欢”而非“必要”，他这么做，是因为这很快乐。

“你说得对。”天使用肘部撑地，向那条蛇的方向挪动，“人类的确很有趣，他们比我们更懂得怎么让自己快乐，大概也更懂得什么是‘快乐’。”

“没错，天堂和地狱都不会告诉你什么是‘快乐’，可人间会。”克蠕戾看了一眼亚茨拉菲尔，然后笑起来，“快乐就是——你用胳膊肘在草地上挪动的样子真让我快乐。”

“你不许嘲笑我。”天使扁扁嘴，继续向对方靠近，直到他能感受到恶魔的体温，“人类获取快乐的方式那么多。他们在溪流里沐浴，在太阳下晒干身体，和相爱的人漫步在山林。”

“哈，真美好，有点肉麻。”克蠕戾把头转向亚茨拉菲尔。他身边像是匍匐着一大团白花花的云，阳光把这朵云的轮廓勾勒出来，在边缘处晕染浅金到纯白的柔和渐变。有几片花瓣随着风落在云朵身边，是淡紫色，这朵云在冲他笑。

克蠕戾眯起眼睛：“告诉我，他们还会做什么？”

“他们会互相交谈，在阳光下对彼此敞开心扉。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说了下去。

“就像我们现在这样？”

“我想大概是的。他们会互相拥抱，在月光下相拥入眠。”

“听着不错。”克蠕戾耸耸肩。那个天使说出来的话也像一小团一小团的云，柔和又轻巧，被太阳晒得软蓬蓬的。

“他们还会亲吻彼此。”

“我不知道这是什么，听着有点奇怪。”克蠕戾笑了，气流从胸腔和喉咙里流窜出来。

亚茨拉菲尔那双橄榄色的眼睛转了转，说：“我也不知道。”

然后他突然低下头吻了克蠕戾。

非常轻，非常快，像一朵云落下来那样，还带着风和阳光的味道。克蠕戾睁大眼睛。他还没反应过来，还没来得及记住云朵的触感，那朵云就又回到天上去了。

亚茨拉菲尔趴在草地上，侧过头看着他。克蠕戾在天使的眼睛里看到了自己——他看到自己浮在橄榄色的海面上，头发向四面散开，表情有些傻乎乎的。

“哇喔。”恶魔眨眨眼睛，淡紫色花瓣在他头顶慢悠悠飘落，“这是什么意思？”

“我不知道，可这就是人类所说的‘亲吻’，他们挺喜欢这么做的。”亚茨拉菲尔说这话的时候把眼睛眯起来，笑容像游走在云团缝隙中的阳光，“你喜欢吗？”

克蠕戾伸手摸了摸嘴唇。那儿还留着亚茨拉菲尔的味道，还留着那朵云的温度和柔软。

“我挺喜欢的，感觉不赖。”

**2** **、粉色天竺葵**

他们之间的第二个吻，是和雨水一同降落在大地上的。

暴雨在大概四个月之前降临，它没有给人类太多反应的时间。

一开始，人类并没有惊慌。他们依旧在这片大地上生活，用平凡但鲜活的姿态去欢笑或啼哭，在雨中牢骚抱怨，也在雨中起舞欢唱。他们认为这不过是一场暴雨而已，一阵或许会持续上三五天的怪天气，而任何怪天气都会过去，雨总会停的。

然后洪水开始一点点漫上来，它将土地、砂石和低矮植物尽数卷入怀抱里。人类开始惊慌，大地上慢慢滋生出恐惧，可人类依旧是乐观的——他们站在屋檐下，想着说不定明天洪水就退了呢，说不定后天太阳就出来了呢。

最后，真正的大洪水终于来到美索不达米亚平原，而人类没能得到情绪上的缓冲期。他们的乐观在上一秒被洪水冲散，下一秒，绝望就争先恐后地灌进胸腔里。

亚茨拉菲尔知道他不能干涉这一切。克蠕戾曾经试过想要去救几个本地人，他在暴雨中展开翅膀、飞翔在水面上，想去拉住水流里挣扎着伸出来的手。

在这种事情上你注定会失败，因为这是“神圣意志”，它不可言说也不可违抗。人类沉入水底，他们的灵魂和枯骨会铸成彩虹。世界上第一道彩虹。

亚茨拉菲尔拉着克鲁利飞上天空，他们在雨幕中挥动翅膀，黑色和白色的袍子湿漉漉地粘在身上。至少，这条蛇不在上帝本次的计划当中，这是他可以干涉并改变的部分，他不希望看到克蠕戾被卷进洪水怀抱里。

克蠕戾的头发全湿了，看起来有点狼狈。他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着地面，把脸上的雨水抹下去：“我这两天在试图救人，我把几个无家可归的孩子藏到了一座山上。那有个洞穴。”

然后他指了指远处——的确有一座小山丘。可也只是一座小山丘。

“这地方是平原，这附近再找不到什么地势比较高的地方了。”克蠕戾把湿漉漉的头发甩到身后，侧过头看亚茨拉菲尔，“你觉得他们能幸免于难吗？我是不是该去看看。”

“最好别。”天使干巴巴地回答。他知道那座小山丘马上也会被洪水吞没，恶魔藏在那的孩子们最终也会——亚茨拉菲尔认为，这么想或许能好受一点——他们最终也会变成彩虹。

克蠕戾没有立刻回答。方舟从远处驶来，巨大船身缓缓碾过一切悲恸和绝望，碾过涛声里起伏的哭嚎。诺亚站在船头，他身后跟着妻儿，动物们挤在下层甲板上。雨更大了，亚茨拉菲尔看不清诺亚脸上的表情。

那位诺亚，那位得到了启示和救赎的义人，亚茨拉菲尔不知道他现在是何种心情。

“我们该走了，克蠕戾。”天使说，“不该让诺亚看到我们。”

恶魔依旧睁大眼睛盯着洪水。然后他挑高眉毛，皱着鼻子说：“原来这里开了很多天竺葵，粉色的。”

“什么？”

“我说，‘粉色天竺葵’。”恶魔语气和表情都很夸张，“还有‘太好了，我们走吧’。”

他们在水面上飞翔，湿漉漉的风裹在袍子里，雨水打湿头发、衣衫和翅膀。闪电和波涛一同奔向他们，然后又被这对影子甩在身后。雨滴是灰色的，于是世界也被染成深浅不一的灰色，视野内所见的一切都是由黑到白的渐变。这一路上，亚茨拉菲尔试图和克蠕戾说话——他张开口，声音溜出去，然后立刻被雨浸湿、被风吹得七零八落——克蠕戾什么都没听到，他在大雨中用力眨眼睛。

这段旅程很长。他们在几天之后到达阿勒山，降落在山顶的草甸上。亚茨拉菲尔感觉很疲惫，最近发生的这一系列事情只让他感到疲惫。克蠕戾从后面走过来，被打湿的翅膀沉甸甸地拖在身后，头发一缕一缕地黏在脖颈上。

“现在呢，有什么计划？”恶魔把头发攥在手里，用力拧干。

亚茨拉菲尔看得出他也同样很累了，累得甚至没力气来个小奇迹。

“我们去找个地方避雨。”天使感觉自己的声音和积雨云一样，“走吧，跟着我。”

“我是说人类怎么办，人类有什么计划。”

“人类有方舟。”亚茨拉菲尔不太想说话了，疲惫让他的舌头也变得沉重，“雨会继续下一段时间，天堂会派天使们去指引诺亚——指引诺亚让方舟来到阿勒山，来到这。”

克蠕戾垂着头跟在天使身后。草甸表层的泥土吸满雨水，冰冷又泥泞。踩下去时会发出难听滑稽的声音，脚掌会陷进去，泥巴钻进脚趾之间的缝隙里。

他低头看着沾在脚背上的泥巴，说：“我们走吧。”

声音像一条平直的线。

亚茨拉菲尔找到这个山洞时，他们累得大脑几乎停止运转。没有交谈，没有多余的肢体动作，甚至没有表情。他们只知道自己现在很累，浑身又湿又冷，翅膀沉甸甸的。两条疲惫至极的影子慢吞吞挪进山洞里，靠着墙坐下来，然后立刻睡了过去。

它们根本没心思管湿漉漉的衣袍和头发。

这一觉不知道睡了多久，可能是几天，也可能是几个星期。

克蠕戾醒来时，那个天使正蹲在地上——他从外面找来枯草和细嫩树枝，用奇迹让他们变得干燥松软，然后在洞穴内铺了两张床。亚茨拉菲尔大概是第一次做这件事，动作很笨拙，但看得出他非常用心。那双柔软洁白的手在干草和树枝上反复拍打，让这两张简陋的床尽可能松软舒适一些，表情非常认真。

克蠕戾翻了个身，耷拉着眼皮看了一会儿。他的袍子和头发早就干了，但上面还粘着很多泥点和草屑，脚趾缝里凝着干掉的淤泥。他慢悠悠地从地上爬起来，感觉身体还没完全从睡眠中醒过来。

亚茨拉菲尔在这时候回过头：“克蠕戾，你终于醒了。”

这天使手上沾了很多干草屑，样子挺狼狈。他在袍子上擦了擦手，然后小步走到克蠕戾面前坐下来。

气氛一时之间有点尴尬。克蠕戾感觉眼前像蒙了一层灰，困意还缠在身上。他眨巴了好一会儿眼睛才迷迷糊糊地问：“你醒来多久了？”

“不太清楚，大概三五天了。”亚茨拉菲尔冲他笑，“我这几天去外面走了走——你看，雨还没停——找了些茅草和嫩枝回来。”

然后他指着洞穴另一边刚铺好的两张小床，有点不好意思，同时挺自豪：“我给咱们铺了两张床。”

克蠕戾没说话。他耷拉着眼皮看了看那两张小床，然后又扭过头来看亚茨拉菲尔。

“雨还要下好长一段时间。”亚茨拉菲尔继续往下说，努力让自己的声音稍微轻快一点，“按照全能之主的安排，大概还要过半年洪水才会慢慢退下去。然后再过大概三四个月，诺亚也会乘着方舟来到这儿。”

克蠕戾点点头：“人类会在这地方开始新生活。真棒，妙极了。”

亚次拉菲尔不是听不出这句话里边的讽刺。他扁着嘴叹了口气，嘴角拉成平直的一条线，眼角和眉梢都向两边垂下去：“克蠕戾，亲爱的，我很抱歉。”

“不是你的问题，天使，这不是你能决定的。”恶魔深呼吸，感觉长时间睡眠带来的麻木和迟钝感在一点点退下去，他终于又找回了自己身体的控制权。然后这条蛇在脸上用力揉了一把，笑着说：“看来这段时间我们得一起住在山洞里了。”

“呃，是，真不好意思，条件不算好。”亚茨拉菲尔把手指交叉在一起，他突然觉得那两张小床实在有些过于简陋可笑了，“不过好在，大人物们的注意力都在这场洪水上，没人会注意到我们。”

“你说得对。那么多灵魂从他们的身体里飞出去，天堂和地狱的大门现在大概快被挤爆了。”克蠕戾突然有些同情驻守在地狱里的同事们，同时有点幸灾乐祸，心情非常好。

“没错，跟他们相比，我们算好的。而且这地方其实还不错，”亚茨拉菲尔高兴起来，用两只柔软丰润的手在眼前比划，“外面的森林很漂亮，有果树，还有花。改天我们可以一起出去看看。”

克蠕戾挑挑眉毛，表示自己很有兴趣。他把双腿蜷起来，听那个天使在对面比划着手势絮絮叨叨。亚茨拉菲尔呈现一种非常微妙的状态——他睁圆眼睛，眉毛挑得很高，用所有面部轮廓和五官动态来表明自己现在很开心，橄榄色的眼睛却显得有点焦虑不安。

克蠕戾不知道这天使为何要感到不安，是因为上帝降下了洪水，还是因为要和自己在洞穴里共同生活很长一段时间。

“森林里的花真美极了，但是我不知道有没有你说的那种——粉色的那个——”亚茨拉菲尔还在继续讲，他转着眼睛努力回想，“粉色的——天竺葵？不好意思，我不太确定，它们是叫这个名字吗，那些开在美索不达米亚平原上的花。”

恶魔有些惊讶，他没想过天使居然记住了自己随口提起的一朵花。美索不达米亚平原上的天竺葵，开得很热烈，三角形叶片托着伞状花朵，花瓣上那粉色呈现由深到浅的渐变。

“是，天竺葵，你没弄错。”他在说这句话时向亚茨拉菲尔靠近了一点。天使的白袍子脏了，他卷曲的浅金色头发上沾了草屑，还有几片脏兮兮的叶子。

“我们改天可以一起去找找，去外面的森林里，等雨停了之后。”亚茨拉菲尔指向洞口的方向，看起来小心翼翼又跃跃欲试，“如果真能找到就太好了，看得出你很喜欢它们。但愿这儿也有天竺葵。”

克蠕戾眨了眨眼睛。那个天使很笨拙，笨拙地收集茅草，笨拙地用它们铺两张床，笨拙地在阿勒山寻找自己喜欢的那些东西——花朵、植物、天竺葵——他希望自己能从洪水中挣脱，希望自己能开心起来。

这方式太笨拙，因笨拙地显得尤为真诚。

恶魔又靠近了一些。他吞咽了一下，感觉喉咙有些干涩：“在美索不达米亚平原，人类之间很流行互相赠送天竺葵。”

“是吗，那太可爱了，它们开得很漂亮。”

“人类脑子里有更多有趣的点子，他们为礼物赋予更多内涵和价值，你送出去的每一件礼物都有特殊含义。”克蠕戾笑起来，蒙在他眼前的那片灰尘开始渐渐脱落。

“赠送天竺葵是什么意思？”

“有点肉麻，但我觉得挺有意思的。”恶魔清清嗓子，“粉色的天竺葵代表‘很高兴能陪在你身边’。”

亚茨拉菲尔的表情缓和下来。他发出一个“噢”的单音节，面部放松，在亢奋表象下流淌的不安感慢慢消散。他说“我确实很高兴能陪在你身边”，声音轻得像是一句呢喃。

克蠕戾看着那个天使一点点放松下来。他舒展开的嘴角和眉毛，他眼睛里渐渐消融的不安和焦虑，以及精神放松之后涌起的疲惫。

“天使，你喜欢吗？”恶魔歪着头。

“当然，我当然喜欢，可爱极了。”亚茨拉菲尔把眼睛弯成两道海湾，那里边橄榄色的水面反着日光，“我想采一大捧天竺葵来送给你，什么颜色的都行… …你喜欢哪个颜色？它们特别衬你的头发。”

“我的头发？”

“对，它们都那么热烈，美极了。”

克蠕戾抿了抿，然后他跪坐起来：“你身上沾了好多草屑，我帮你清理一下。”

亚茨拉菲尔乖乖地靠过去，拉近自己和这条蛇之间的距离。对方的双手落在他肩膀上，有点凉。

然后克蠕戾吻了他。

还带着粘稠困意的一个吻，和窗外的雨一同落下来，湿漉漉的，又像美索不达米亚平原上盛放的天竺葵那样柔软。亚茨拉菲尔在这个吻里嗅到灰色的积雨云和湿漉漉的风，嗅到沾着雨水的叶片和凉飕飕的空气。他也嗅到了克蠕戾。

这个吻比他们在紫藤花下的那个要更漫长，漫长很多。天使闭上眼睛，他感觉克蠕戾用双手捧着自己的脸颊，他的唇和皮肤都凉而柔软，噙满雨滴和露水的花瓣慢慢由他嘴角游走到双唇之间。

他能感觉到对方的呼吸，无数细小的气流在他们之间跳跃。

亚茨拉菲尔在这个吻结束的时候睁开眼睛，他看见克蠕戾正舔着嘴角笑。

“你吻了我。”天使飞快眨了几下眼睛，“为什么？”

“这是你教给我的，你说这让人快乐。”克蠕戾开始帮亚茨拉菲尔清理头发和衣袍间的草屑，“怎么样，喜欢吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔低下头。他抿着嘴想了好一会儿，然后回答说：“好像不光是快乐，我刚刚感觉到了一些其他东西——但我喜欢。”

**3** **、花和香草们**

在那之后很长很长的一段时间里，他们各自忙于工作，在大地上游走奔波。洪水完全退下，山丘、沟壑和丘陵又重新显露出来。覆盖在地面上的淤泥抻了个懒腰，不情不愿地顺着斜坡往下滑。

人类走出方舟。他们的足迹从阿勒山开始，再一次蔓延至世界的各个角落，用足迹和目光去亲吻洪水后的世界、亲吻一片新大陆。亚茨拉菲尔被裹在人流里，他听从天堂的旨意，翻越山丘和山丘之后的山丘，来到一座座陌生的城池和陌生的国。

他偶尔能听到关于那条蛇的消息——他听闻一位有着火焰般红发的吟游诗人，那诗人的里拉琴是金色，口中的故事如匕首般尖锐又锋利，他用歌声动摇信仰；他听闻当死海边那五座城市被焚毁时，曾有一浑身漆黑的天使降临，他为城市带来灾厄，也用身躯守护城中孩童；他听闻爱琴海边有一位老者，一位双目失明的诗人，他的向导有一双金子般明亮的眼睛。

亚茨拉菲尔会想，克蠕戾，你在做什么呢，克蠕戾。他沿河流和海岸线行走，一路施下神迹、给予世人爱与祝福。他不知道这世界有没有因自己的所作所为变得更好，正如他不确定这世界会不会因克蠕戾的影响而变得更糟。

那段时间的人们开始不满足于眼前的世界，他们开始探索一些虚无的、难以捉摸但格外迷人的东西。人类将目光伸向美和真理，伸向被他们称之为哲学和诗歌的东西。亚茨拉菲尔喜欢听那些穿长袍的人类在广场上高谈阔论，他们尝试用人的姿态去接近神祗，去探寻或许根本就没有答案的问题。

天使会坐在广场边静静地看，他在那些人类的眼睛里看见星辰、伊甸园东侧的阳光，和上帝创造地球时余下的蓝色星尘。他想，克蠕戾会喜欢这样的场合，他一定会喜欢这样的场合。

亚茨拉菲尔从这些穿长袍的人口中听到一个陌生词汇——“亲吻学”——他让这美妙的读音和海风一起从耳朵边拂过，那些人类说，这意味着“尘世的爱”。

尘世的爱。亚茨拉菲尔抬起手，在自己下唇上点了点。他曾亲吻他人，也曾被他人亲吻——两次，都是和克蠕戾——一次温软一次湿冷，都非常柔软，让他想到盛夏的紫藤花和大片大片的粉色天竺葵。

克蠕戾捧着他的脸，舔着嘴角说，粉色天竺葵代表着“很高兴能陪在你身边”。

天使抿了抿嘴。他是纯粹的“爱”的造物，却不大清楚什么叫“尘世的爱”，他不知道这和自己对世人的爱有什么区别。他不知道自己和克蠕戾之间的亲吻意味着什么，或者，他在山洞中感知到的“其他东西”到底是什么。

又过了两年，亚茨拉菲尔遵从天堂的指示来到雅典，他听闻这座城市正在为瘟疫所困扰。

“到雅典去，亚茨拉菲尔，去那座被饱受战争和瘟疫之苦的城市。”前来传令的天使是这么说的，“马其顿的希波克拉底已经到了，去辅佐他，去助他让世人远离瘟疫。”

亚茨拉菲尔来到雅典的时候，瘟疫已经在城中肆虐开来。他听闻那位伟大的伯利克里在不久前被瘟疫夺去了生命，马其顿来的希波克拉底正努力寻找根治瘟疫的方法。

天使并不是第一次来到雅典，但这座城从未像现在这样——蒙着黑色面纱，蜷缩着身躯在地上爬行，向每一位过路人伸出她瘦骨嶙峋的手。她曾经有这世界上不可多得的美丽海岸线和蔚蓝海面，她岸边上洁白可爱的小房子让人打心底里喜欢。这里的风曾经裹着阳光，它在街道上穿行，一路会沾染欢笑和花香。

她是妙龄女子，也是诗人、哲人、艺术家和战士。

行人形容枯槁，恐惧和绝望堆积在他们深深下陷的眼窝里，在最深处沉淀。当亚茨拉菲尔从他们身边走过时，这些可怜人无精打采地望向穿白袍的外乡人。他们眼中燃起黄豆那么丁点大的一团光亮，然后又迅速熄成一片死寂。

亚茨拉菲尔想，天堂应该早些将自己派来的，他应该早点来这里帮助受苦的世人们的。

太阳在慢慢沉下去，天空由蓝色转为暖融融的橙黄，橙黄又渐渐沉淀下来，在天际线处一层层染出浓烈的橘红色。云团在橘红色里翻滚。与这灿烂浓烈的颜色相反，黄昏时城里的空气是灰色——太阳就要落下去了，光和温度会从那条橘红色的缝隙里溜出去，光和温度决定将这座城完完全全交给瘟疫。

瘟疫中潜伏着死亡。

亚茨拉菲尔朝那条橘红色的缝隙走，他要去找那位希波克拉底医生。行人回到自己的房屋，一扇扇门窗在他面前关上。他们想把瘟疫关在门外，不让它从门窗缝隙里溜进来，不叫死亡在午夜悄悄爬上患者的床。

有很多双眼睛在窗口注视着白袍的外乡人，许多张脸藏在即将闭合的木窗后。那些脸上的表情多数时候是麻木的，面部和五官的轮廓像冬季的树皮——坚硬、干瘪，在风和夜色里瑟缩，发出低沉嘶哑的哀鸣。

颜色各异的眼睛注视着亚茨拉菲尔，他们在麻木下奔涌叫嚣的绝望打湿天使的白袍。湍流里伸出一只只惨白的手来，胡乱挥舞着想要抓住那袍子的一角。他们并不是想抓住生的希望、抓住一位从天而降的救世主。

他们想将这外乡人也拖入瘟疫的怀抱。

亚茨拉菲尔走得很快。他是个天使，他不习惯这样的地方，沉重浓稠的绝望要将他拽入地下、用泥土埋起来。

人们依旧沉默着。他们一动不动地站在窗口和门边，像一尊尊木雕。

勇气、乐观和希望已经被瘟疫渐渐吞噬，现在连痛哭和尖叫的冲动都被一点点挤了出去。人们只能等待。

亚茨拉菲尔越走越快，焦虑和不安让脚心传来一阵阵烧灼。

他就是在这种情形下遇到克蠕戾的。恶魔披着很长的黑袍，红头发裹了一半在头巾里，另一半松垮垮地垂下来。

“克蠕戾。”亚茨拉菲尔拦住了他。

恶魔抬起头。他非快地看了亚茨拉菲尔一眼，鼻子里“哼”了一声算是在问好，然后又低下头，想从天使身边挤过去。

这很反常。

克蠕戾低着头快步走开，亚茨拉菲尔不动声色地跟在他身后三步远的地方。他们就这样默默地走了一段时间，天使确定附近没有任何人在偷听，也没有人在跟踪他们。

“你在躲着我。为什么？”天使压低声音开口。

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“我没有。”

“你——噢，我知道了，”亚茨拉菲尔睁大眼睛，眉毛挑得很高，“这场瘟疫是你的杰作吗？”

“什么？”克蠕戾停了下来，“你什么时候见我做过——这种事吗？让这么多人成为瘟疫的祭品，不论他们是什么人，不论男女老少？”

恶魔站在街道上，影子被夕阳拉得很长。他刚刚走得很急，胸口急促地上下起伏，呼吸尖锐又短促。这条蛇眼睛里漫开大片大片的金色，几乎看不见任何白眼球，瞳孔向中间缩成窄而尖锐的一根针。

克蠕戾有一双金色的眼睛，很漂亮，胜过世间任何金饰，比太阳还要明亮。现在这双眼睛像一块被摔碎的琥珀，细密锋利的裂痕如同蛛网一样。

“对不起，我不该怀疑你。你还好吗？”天使向前走了一步。

克蠕戾向后退，半边红头发乱蓬蓬地散下来，有几缕黏在面颊和脖颈上。他没有说话。

亚茨拉菲尔把双手交叉在一起——他紧张的时候就会这么做——左右两边的手指互相揉捏按压，努力在自己肚子里搜刮合适词汇。克蠕戾就站在三步开外看着他，黑袍子皱皱巴巴。

“你现在觉得怎么样？”天使问。然后他立刻扁了扁嘴咬住下唇，意识到自己或许问了个非常愚蠢的问题。

“怎么样？”克蠕戾歪过头。他发出一个尖锐而短促的鼻音，开始向亚茨拉菲尔靠近：“我感觉怎么样？那你呢，天使？”

距离被拉近，亚茨拉菲尔能感觉到对方的情绪，灼热锋利，像刚从冶炼炉中取出的利刃。

“坦白来讲，你感觉有多糟，我现在就觉得有多棒——看看这一切！”克蠕戾举起双臂比划了几个相当夸张的手势，然后又将两条胳膊垂至身侧。他滑稽地摇摇头，在原地转了几个圈，又扭过头去看亚茨拉菲尔：“伯利克里，你知道吗，那位著名的伯利克里。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。克蠕戾的情绪依旧破碎而激动，但至少现在这条蛇愿意和自己沟通。这就是好的。只要他愿意开口说话，只要自己能明白对方正经历什么就好。

“我只是来——操，只是来制造一些小混乱，让这位圣人的脑子犯点糊涂。”克蠕戾又向后退去，“人类特别擅长制造惊喜，你知道吧？”

太阳几乎完全沉到地平线后面。那条橘红色的缝隙被挤得更窄，落日继续将一层层颜色叠在上面。它开始呈现一种极明亮而热烈的红色。

像是一声呼喝。

在太阳完全落下去之前，在瘟疫、黑夜和死亡接手这座城市之前，雅典和她所有的居民一同张开双臂、将双臂伸成一条平直的线。他们伸着双臂呼喝，发出微弱的、几乎被等待和麻木消耗殆尽的一声呼喝，这呼喝中尚残存着一丝丝对“生”的渴望。

所有的窗、所有的门、所有的人和这座城一同呼喝，在热烈的红色里等待黑色。

克蠕戾抽着鼻子，他的身影挡住红色的光：“我只想让这位大人物生场病，让他犯下一些糊里糊涂的错误——然后我的同事们来了点即兴发挥——现在它变成了一场瘟疫。”

亚茨拉菲尔继续将自己的双手绞在一起。亮红色的线在克蠕戾身后越收越窄，颜色也逐渐暗下去。那双被锈红色头发拥着的眼睛像两潭溶金，无数尖锐锋利的碎玻璃在其中一点点下沉。

“看，多棒啊。”克蠕戾挥挥手，“又一笔大业绩。对。棒极了。”

他转过身，肩膀和上臂绷成尖锐的直角，径直走向更僻静昏暗的小巷。

“克蠕戾。”亚茨拉菲尔跟了上去。

“干什么，天使，你不该掺和这个。”恶魔抽了抽鼻子，声音有点哑，“伯利克里死了，很多人都死了。离我远点。”

“别这么说。我是来这帮忙的，我想把这座城从瘟疫中救出来。”

“这不是一两个奇迹就能解决的事情。”克蠕戾越走越快。

“但我还是可以试试。”亚茨拉菲尔跟得有点吃力，“听说了吗，那位希波克拉底已经来了，他是位相当出色的医生。”

“你别管了，这是我的错，求你别掺和进来。”

“要我说，你确实错了，但这是你的工作。这不是我们可以独自决定的事情，在美索不达米亚平原的时候我也同样无能为力。”

克蠕戾停了下来。他转过身，鼻腔里发出脆而尖锐的喘息：“亚茨拉菲尔，我在对你发脾气呢，你为什么还要——”

“你没在对我发脾气。”亚茨拉菲尔打断了他，相当罕见。

“你真傻，这就是在对你发脾气。我现在很生气。”克蠕戾半张脸笼在阴影里，另外半张脸在蓝紫色的夜空下看不太分明，天使只能看见他金色的眼睛。它们曾经像溶金，现在像碎掉的玻璃。

“你没有。”亚茨拉菲尔稍稍仰着头，“你在难过。”

他直视那两块碎掉的金色玻璃，尝试接纳里面所有复杂的情绪。在美索不达米亚平原的时候，在索多玛的时候，在最后一只独角兽死掉的时候，克蠕戾都曾露出这样的表情。伊甸园的蛇就是这样奇怪。他会因为一个成功的恶作剧而哈哈大笑，会得意洋洋地让圣人犯糊涂。他曾经诱惑一位了不起的人物在城里种满石楠——当路人受不了石楠的味道而皱着眉头捂住鼻子时，恶魔笑得眼睛都亮晶晶的。

他的确喜欢做坏事，“为别人带来烦恼”似乎是这条蛇的主要乐趣。

但当事情变得过于糟糕的时候，当那些无辜的生命被吞噬、被碾灭的时候，克蠕戾又似乎会很伤心。亚茨拉菲尔记得他藏在小山丘上的那几个孩子，他也记得死海边流传的、关于那名黑翼天使的故事。

“你在难过，克蠕戾。”他靠得离那条蛇很近，“你很伤心。”

克蠕戾没有说话。月光和星光无法溜进这套小巷，他们身边的一切都在快速变暗，黑暗开始在这里弹奏他的里拉琴。琴声不是多悦耳，尤其容易激起人们心中那些特别脆弱、特别不堪的东西，尤其擅长在沼泽里翻出一把生了锈的匕首。

“我们还有机会弥补。我们可以治好这座城市。”亚茨拉菲尔有种冲动，他想把手掌放在这条蛇的头顶，或者放在他肩上——像他将抚慰和祝福给予凡人那样。他不知道天使是否可以把抚慰给予恶魔，也不太确定“神圣”的抚慰会不会把恶魔灼伤，但那种冲动就在胸腔里左冲右撞，像一小团特别不安生的烟雾那样。

“怎么弥补，从一开始就错了。”克蠕戾垂着双手，他肩膀向下垮，显得很颓丧，“我是错的，我就是错误本身。”

亚茨拉菲尔不知道那是为什么，但他看见对方金色的眼睛里正慢慢笼上一层水光。他胸腔里那团烟雾变得更浓了，它现在有点呛人，渗出苦森森的涩味。眼泪，那是眼泪。他曾以为眼泪是人类的特权。

人类在伤心难过的时候，或者在被巨大的幸福感包围的时候，他们会哭，眼中会流出一滴滴液体。他记得夏娃的眼泪，也记得当那女孩在一块岩石的阴影里落泪时，她唯一的同类亚当曾经——

亚茨拉菲尔用双手捧住克蠕戾的脸，他吻了他。

他们唇舌贴在一起时克蠕戾眨了一下眼睛，于是他的泪水滚落下来，亚茨拉菲尔第一次尝到泪水的味道。有点咸，像海水，却比海水要苦涩得多。他闭上眼，把这条蛇脸上的泪痕吻干。

克蠕戾吸了吸鼻子，双手在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上轻轻推了几下。然后他开始回应。分开双唇，留出两排牙齿之间的空隙，让那个天使柔软温热的唇舌一点点覆上来、探进来。他用自己分叉的细舌小心翼翼地回应。

亚茨拉菲尔记得他们之间的第一个吻。在最初的那段日子里，在一大片紫藤花下面。那时是夏天，阳光很好，克蠕戾散在草地上的头发成了花瓣的温床——它们晃晃悠悠地落下来，落在他漂亮的头发上。

那是很轻很快的一个吻，像那天的风一样。当时他们都不知道这意味着什么。

后来是在阿勒山，在湿漉漉的山洞里。那条蛇刚刚睡醒，浑身都软绵绵懒洋洋的，脚趾缝里还粘着干掉的淤泥，而自己身上到处都是草屑。他们吻了彼此，有点生涩，有点狼狈，和洞外的雨一样漫长。

当时他的舌头曾在克蠕戾牙床上轻轻地舔过去，胆怯又心虚，像在大人面前犯了错的孩子。这是那场雨中最美好的回忆。

这是第三次。亚茨拉菲尔将舌头大胆地伸进去，和对方分叉的舌尖缠绕在一起。他知道这次有什么不太一样的地方。

亲吻学，尘世的爱——这个词开始在他的天使脑袋里一圈圈旋转。他想他终于多少明白了这是什么意思，终于明白尘世的爱和天使对世人那种博大无私的爱有什么不一样。他爱世人，他怜悯世人，他愿让世人脱离苦难，愿将自己的掌心抚在他们头顶上。但绝不会像现在这样——他将克蠕戾拥得更紧了一点，用自己的双唇吮吸对方柔软湿凉的下唇和薄薄的上唇，听到他们用唇舌制造出的美妙声响。他双手摸索着一点点向上，指腹抚过那条蛇颤抖的眼睑和睫毛。

亚茨拉菲尔想，如果他想要亲吻什么人，如果他要和什么人去搞清楚“尘世的爱”全部的含义，如果他要和什么人实践更亲密的关系——那应该是克蠕戾。只能是克蠕戾，不会有其他选择。

他希望自己也可以成为对方唯一的选择。

尘世的爱。它远没有那么无私，没有那么宏大又公正。亚茨拉菲尔轻轻咬住对方分叉的舌尖，在那上面轻轻碾磨。他在这个吻里尝到一些过于浓烈的情感，一些没什么“神圣”的占有欲，一些显得有些自私的疯狂念头。

他可以将祝福和抚慰给予世人。他可以抚慰世人、为世人祝福，然后头也不回地离开。

但他不想离开克蠕戾。他们已经在人间度过了三千多年——三千多年根本不算长，亚茨拉菲尔希望他们可以一直这样走下去。

当这个吻结束时月亮已经升了起来。克蠕戾的下唇有点肿。他伸手揉了揉自己发烫的颧骨，眼中的裂痕和缝隙在慢慢愈合。

“我们可以弥补，亲爱的。”四周很暗，亚茨拉菲尔浅金色的头发和白袍似乎成了唯一的光源，“我们可以治好这座城市。”

克蠕戾做了几个相当滑稽的表情，像是为了活动在漫长亲吻中变得僵硬的面部肌肉。然后他低声嘟囔了一句不知道什么东西，又点点头说：“好。”

在那之后过了一段时间，雅典城中燃起一堆堆篝火，平民家中也烧起火盆——人们将香草和花朵投入火中，用火光和植物的香气来对抗瘟疫。

夜幕依旧会降临，光和热度依旧每天准时从那条橘红色的缝隙中溜出去。云层在天边堆积的时候，热烈的橘红渐渐被染成蓝紫色的时候，城中那一堆堆篝火和燃烧的火盆并不曾熄灭。于是在太阳落下之后，这里的人们有了新的光。

那光是格外饱满鲜艳的红色。它们一小堆一小堆地跳着舞，用面纱和长袍旋出翩飞的星子，一簇簇新的火光。

花和香草被投入到火焰中，它们娇嫩的叶片、花瓣和花蕊在红色里燃烧。香气从植物的尸体中升腾起来，像这些花草的灵魂，和火焰一共舞动。

鼠尾草、迷迭香、百里香和天竺葵，铃兰和风信子，紫藤和玫瑰。

当这些娇美的面容在火光里枯萎时，那烧得更旺的火照亮了另外一些面容——雅典和她的居民们。

光亲吻他们的面庞，光开始在他们眼中舞动。

亚茨拉菲尔和克蠕戾漫步在街道上。他们用袍子兜着花和香草，沿街分发给门窗紧闭的人们。

“这真的有用。”天使的笑容从眼角一圈圈向外蔓延，他从袍子里翻找出一支百里香，想插在克蠕戾头发上，“就算除去奇迹的成分，也还是有用。”

“你该高兴。”恶魔皱着鼻子躲了两下，最终还是没躲开那个天使的手，“一比大业绩。”

“确实，亲爱的，我确实很高兴。”亚茨拉菲尔看着克蠕戾头发上晃来晃去的百里香，心满意足，“你认识那些哲学家吗——穿长袍的聪明人。”

“啊，喜欢辩论的大胡子们。”克蠕戾用力晃了两下脑袋，没能把头发上的百里香晃下去，“我挺喜欢他们的，跟哲学家聊天很有意思。有些问题他们这辈子都想不明白，却思考得特别认真。多讨人喜欢啊，努力的人类。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了：“是，没错，我也喜欢他们。那你听说过‘亲吻学’吗？”

克蠕戾耸耸肩：“从来没有。你从谁那听来的，柯林斯的庙妓们吗？”

“当然不。是哲学家们告诉我的。”天使感觉自己被调侃了，但他决定不计较，“他们说，那意味着‘尘世的爱’。”

“尘世的爱。”克蠕戾龇牙咧嘴地思索了一会儿，然后嘴角勾起一个相当漂亮的弧度，“你知道什么是‘尘世的爱’吗，天使？”

像是为了报复，恶魔翻出一支迷迭香，眼疾手快特别利落地把它插在亚茨拉菲尔鬓角边。然后他笑得露出两排白花花的牙齿，心满意足。

“我还没——我不敢说我完全了解了它的含义。”天使冲对方挑起眉毛，“但我早晚会彻底搞明白的。”

“哈，真的吗？我期待极了。”

“当然，等着瞧吧。”

**注1：** 公元前430-427年，瘟疫导致雅典近1/4的居民死亡。希波克拉底让雅典民众在街头燃烧带有香味的植物，利用香油的成分净化空气。瘟疫慢慢得到了有效控制。

 **注2：** 几种花的花语。蛇和亚茨并不一定知道每种花的含义，毕竟这是“人类”的东西，但读者和笔者都可以进行自己的解读。

紫藤——沉迷而执着的爱，醉人的恋情。

粉色天竺葵——很高兴陪在你身边。

百里香——为爱而生的勇气。

迷迭香——留住我们的回忆。


End file.
